


it's a wonderful life

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth, Rick, and Daryl in a meadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a wonderful life

**Author's Note:**

> set whenever you want.

He's sitting in a meadow of flowers, it's peaceful, the sky is blue and it's eerily quiet, but somehow it doesn't make him uneasy. After all, the sun is shining and the birds are still singing. There’s a slight breeze in the air and Rick doesn’t think he’s ever felt so untroubled. Beside him, Daryl is laying down to his right, arms crossed behind his head, muscles glistening and defined, his eyes are closed and he looks like he's sleeping but Rick knows better.

He hears Beth humming somewhere to his left, sweet and clear voice. He turns and shields his eyes from the sun, she's kneeling with her back to him, doing something he can't see but the sun hits her body and lights up her blonde hair like a halo. Dear God, she's beautiful. "Beth?" he calls out to her.

"One second! I'm almost done," she responds, and Rick smiles, curious as to what she's going to surprise them with. Daryl scratches at his nose and then Beth is standing up, a wreath of flowers in her hands.

Rick tilts his head, smirking, "What's that?"

Beth grins in answer, she drapes herself over his lap, her booted feet landing in the space between himself and Daryl. He automatically wraps his arms around her waist, she untangles the wreath and it's two of them, she plops one of the circles on his head and gently places the other on top of Daryl's.

"A crown?" He asks, trying to stifle his laughter.

Beth nods, "Fit for kings."

He caresses her cheek, "And what does that make you?"

She kisses the corner of his mouth, "A fairy, of course."

"Of course," he agrees, nodding his head, and with some maneuvering he lays Beth down next to Daryl. Her blonde hair spread out, silky soft and inviting, her cheeks pink and her lips plump, she looks like a goddamned dream. He kisses her and her arms go around his neck, she arches her back and a needy little moan rips out of her throat when he leans away. Daryl is already on his side, watching the pair with the gaze of a lazy predator, he picks at a dandelion and when he blows on it Beth giggles as the seeds go flying everywhere.

"Want you on my face, girl," Daryl says, his voice gravelly.

Beth blushes to the roots of her hair and when she notices Rick smiling, she covers her face with both hands, "Stop it," she whines, and Rick chuckles at her embarrassment. Honestly, five months sleeping with the both of them and she still blushes when Daryl speaks crudely, he loves that about her.

"Okay," she says softly, and Rick takes that as his cue, he gives her a lingering kiss before crawling his way down her body. First he slips off her boots, peels off her socks and the sight of her pale feet has him hardening, but that's not for today. He pops the button of her jeans and slides them down her legs, pale blue panties today and he can't help but circle her clit, she whimpers and Rick slides his hands up to her waist, pushing her tank top along. She raises her arms and he pulls her tank all the way off, she's not wearing a bra and her pink nipples are hard like two pencil erasers.

Rick's hands graze down to her hips and he pulls off her panties, rose colored lips and blonde hair. She sits up and Daryl lays on his back, his broad chest rising and falling rapidly, Rick can see the tent forming in his pants. Beth sits up on her knees and Daryl lifts her by the waist, he sits her on top of his face, facing Rick. He sees Beth's thighs tremble for a second before Daryl lowers her pussy down to his lips. She lets out a gasp, and for a while the only sounds Rick hears are the ones from nature, Daryl's slurping and smacking and Beth's own throaty moans.

Beth starts moving her hips and Daryl grows frantic, he presses her down harder on his mouth and the look on Beth's face is almost akin to pain, she trembles and Daryl lifts her off his face and Rick can hear him panting for air. He grins, and scoots closer to them, Beth's hips circle and dip and she calls out for her two lovers, "Daryl," she moans, "Rick," groans.

He fingers her nipples, grasping at the mounds of flesh that fit so perfectly in his hand, he leans forward and presses his lips to her collarbones, leaving a wet trail of kisses up her neck.

Beth raises herself onto her knees and plants her hands on Daryl's chest, "That's right, baby girl," he rasps from beneath her. She leans forward and captures Rick's lips with her own, while simultaneously lowering her hips and pushing her lower body against Daryl’s mouth and nose, his hands grip her hips and the contrast between pale and tan skin has Rick adjusting the hard on in his jeans. Beth lets Daryl take a breath and he groans in return, Rick feels pleased, he loves watching them when they do this. Daryl covers Beth’s thighs with his arms and Beth lets out a muffled shout, desperate little noises escape her throat and she’s begging Rick with her eyes, her mouth past the point of forming coherent sentences.

“I got you, sweetheart,” he murmurs, and his hand palms her mons pubis, he pushes with the heel of his hand and Beth lets out a sob, she falls forward and Rick catches her before she falls completely on top of Daryl. He holds her by the shoulders as Daryl lifts her from his face, they both lay her down gently on the soft grass, she trembles and Daryl runs a hand from her neck down to her belly, he caresses her, fingers flitting up and down, “You alright?” he asks, and Beth nods.

Rick presses a kiss to Beth’s forehead and stands, “Gonna make sure everything’s okay,” he says and Daryl hums in agreement. He walks to the truck parked by the highway and hears Beth and Daryl’s soft spoken words, it’s always like that with the two of them, words that almost become whispers because the two are so delicate and careful with each other. He pops the hood of the car and checks the oil and engine and when he closes it back up he just leans against the side of the truck, he watches his woman and his man. Daryl on one knee, Beth with her hand on his shoulder as he slides the underwear up her legs, next her jeans, then her socks and boots, Daryl places a kiss on her stomach and Beth laughs, he stands and helps her put on her tank top. Beth holds Daryl by his waist, her hands wrapping across his midsection and then she raises on her tip toes, gives his cheek a sweet kiss and by the way Daryl blushes, Rick can guess what exactly she whispered to him.

Rick grins as he gazes at the two walking toward him, hand in hand, he feels deep, swelling emotion when he looks at them, he sighs, he doesn’t think he’s ever loved anyone else as much as he loves them.  


End file.
